User talk:Delete page script
Ummm ... whose bot is this? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:17, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I dunno, but I don't like where this is going... -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::I was askin' Gares wth was happening. If he nor Barek knows whose bot this is... -Auron 19:19, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::D: — Blastedt — 19:20, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::It requires an admin name/password to actually delete pages - and the items deleted are tagged. My only concern is I would like a label on it so we know who owns it and maintains it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:20, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::And I prefer having bots registered as such, so that the "Recent Changes" aren't flooded (it gives option to hide bot entries). --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::I was wondering if it was going through and deleting stuff with a delete tag. That could be iffy though, because there's a number of things that are tagged to be deleted without actually having any discussion on the issue. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:22, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::This ain't good. — Blastedt — 19:22, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::I know Fyren did just check the del categorie if any files had link to them. Maybe he knows more.—'├ Aratak ┤' 19:23, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'm guessing that it may be Fyren's. He was reviewing all of the images marked for deletion earlier ... and it appears to be only deleting images. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:23, 15 January 2007 (CST) It was me. They were images flagged for deletion (probably all by Aratak because of a S&F change). I could have hidden the deletions but chose not to. --Fyren 19:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Just a request - to prevent undo concern if done again in the future, can you mark the user account when doing these to give notice? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:27, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah. I did last time, though this time I forgot. No one seemed to notice I deleted about 100 that way a few days ago, heh. It's not actually a bot but a maintenance script. There's not actually a user involved, but it adds the log entries. --Fyren 19:30, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::I saw a bunch had been purged earlier, but hadn't been on when it happened, so had assumed an admin or two had tackled it. For the script, does it give the option to include the "Reason for deletion"? That field would probably cover it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:33, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, I can supply a user and a reason, but I forgot. --Fyren 19:48, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::Thanks! --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) Resurrected It's not still Fyren's bot, is it? 03:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Fyren's probably now User:GW-Delete page script. This is now Wikia's bot. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Says that user isn't registered. —Dr Ishmael 19:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::My bad, it's not an actual bot, but part of MW's script. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC)